Nina Martin
Nina Martin ''' '''Nina Martin was the main protagonist of House of Anubis from Season 1 to Season 2. She was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents died in a car accident and she started living with her grandmother, who is more frequently known as Gran. She soon started going to an unnamed boarding school in England and began residing in Anubis House. There, she met her two best friends Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Soon enough, they discovered the mystery of Anubis House when Nina fatally ran into Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, an old lady who claims to have lived in Anubis House when she was younger. When Amber created Sibuna, Nina joined and is one of the original three members and gave her lucky mascot up in the initiation fire. She began a relationship with Fabian but they later broke up. They still had feelings for each other, and soon re-united at the end of Season 2. However, they broke up again because Nina didn't return in Season 3. Eddie Miller is her Osirian, who is her destined protector. At the beginning of Season 3 she decided not to come back to the house because the Chosen One had to stay away from the Osirion to keep everyone safe and because her Gran was ill again. She told Fabian in a letter she still loved him but that they both had to move on because of that. Nina Martin is played by Nathalia Ramos. Background When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. She soon lived with her Gran in America. She received a scholarship to Anubis House in England, probably because she is a good academic student, as shown many times. However, due to an international mix-up of some sort, she arrived late. In this boarding school, she first shares a room with Patricia Williamson. However, Patricia constantly bullied her because she thought Nina was instrumental in her best friend and former roommate Joy Mercer's departure or "disappearance." Nina then switched rooms and became a roommate to Amber Millington, who had fought with Mara Jaffray over Mick Campbell and had been unable to continue sharing a room with her.She comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized and was willing to follow her into the forest despite what Patricia had done to her. She has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian Rutter and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One meansthat Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the Cup while Joy could not; this can only happen at a specific time every twenty-five years. The legend of the Cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00pm, which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00am, which is the seventh hour.For some reason, Sarah knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot after protesting Amber's idea. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara and Amber organize for the end of term, also known as "End-of-Term Prom". Nina and Fabian are chosen as Prom Queen and King by Amber, who always wanted to be Queen but decided Nina deserved it.In Season Two, she discovers she has a counterpart, like the sun and the moon. This person is called the Osirion. It was rumored the Osirion would be Fabian but Senkhara thought it would be Eddie Miller. It turns out Eddie is the Osirion, leading to him being protective of Nina. She sees many ghosts in this series and Sarah, who has died, contacts her through the dollhouse. She has a rivalry with Joy due to Joy's romantic advances for Fabian. They were prompted to discuss how their relationship was going and they broke up. Nina was heartbroken when she saw Fabian kiss Joy, but they got back together in the series two finale. In Season 3, it was discovered during the summer that Nina and Eddie had to be kept apart. Nina didn't get in contact with anyone except Eddie. Fabian and Nina were going to have an American date but Fabian never got there because the plane ticket is too expensive. Amber, Patricia, and Joy think that Nina wasn't responding to anyone because of Fabian not getting to America, but they're wrong. Mr. Sweet comes to the House, and him and Trudy announce Nina will not be coming back and that is all the information they know. Nina soon contacts and chats with Fabian online using "Chumchatter" and Nina said that Eddie has a letter for Fabian that she wrote but Edde lost it and Fabian thinks that Eddie's hiding something. Fabian sneaks into Victor's office during class and finds Nina's file that has information about the Chosen One that he takes and steals. Him and Patricia soon discover that Eddie has Nina's locket. Patricia then sneaks onto Eddie's laptop and Nina sent Eddie a message that says they can't be together anymore so Patricia and Fabian suspect that Eddie and Nina had a summer romance and Nina's given Eddie the locket to remember her by. Soon at the end of House of Arrivals / House of Presents that the Chosen One and Osirian can't be together after Fabian almost beats up Eddie in front of the Anubis House students. Eddie and Fabian find the letter in Eddie's shoe and Eddie leaves Fabian to read it. Fabian can't bring himself to read it and he asks Amber to read it to him in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs. In the letter Nina explained she had decided not to come back to the house because the Chosen One had to stay away from the Osirian and because her Gran was ill again. She told him she'll always love her first love, but urged Fabian to move on. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Fabian lures Mr. Sweet away from his office saying that he misses Nina.